


Peeping Chrom

by sarai377



Series: Chrobin Week 2015 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarai377/pseuds/sarai377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom doesn't know when to stop looking - and Robin catches him peeping. </p><p>For the Chrobin Week Day 1 Prompt - Class Change. Featuring f!Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Chrom

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write short things - so here's a long response to the Class Change prompt.

Chrom was walking through camp, arms full of lances, when a flash of _something_  caught his eye. He froze outside of Robin’s tent as she came into view through the opening in the tent flap. _Oh no, not again._ She’d nearly knocked him out with a soap dish the last time he’d walked in on her in the bath - his ear twanged in warning.

But he couldn’t look away from Robin’s new, form-fitting outfit. He crept a little closer to the tent, peeking through the seam between the door flap and the canvas wall. Black mesh covered Robin's legs and her lower back, broken up by strategic gold straps. Little of her small, perfect bottom was left to the imagination through the mesh, but his mind offered up the details he’d seen in the foggy bathing room anyway.

Robin was attractive, and she was looking especially sexy tonight. She wasn’t curvy or well-proportioned, but Robin was hands-down the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. And it was the selfless, caring way she carried herself that did it for Chrom. She was more than willing to help anyone who needed assistance – much like Chrom, in her own way.

“I don’t think this is necessary,” Robin’s no-nonsense voice filtered through the canvas fabric. “Tharja-”

Chrom belatedly realized that Tharja was in the tent with Robin. He’d been so focused on his tactician that he hadn’t even noticed the dark mage with her. For all that Tharja’s body practically oozed sexuality, it was Robin that held his attention.

“Stay still,” Tharja interrupted her, and reached up to Robin’s face. “This is part of the outfit. Close your eyes, and trust me.”

Trusting Tharja sounded like a bad idea to Chrom. Robin sighed and shifted her short legs, drawing Chrom’s focus back to them. The flat sandals she wore were much nicer than her knee-high boots. Without her normal clothing, her legs looked thin and toned. His eyes skirted over her rear, admiring the way the heavier golden fabric dove between her legs.

Tharja dabbed something carefully on Robin’s eyes, reaching down every couple of seconds to a small object in her other hand.

 _Is that… makeup?_ Chrom shifted the lances in his arms and laid them down on the grass outside Robin’s tent, tearing his eyes away from Robin for a few moments. The weapons slid from his arms with a faint, barely noticeable clatter, and he exhaled with relief. Chrom crept closer to the tent flap, curious as to what this transformation would look like complete.

Inside the tent it was silent for a few moments, as Tharja continued her careful application and Robin stood still.

Then Tharja’s eyes flicked over Robin’s shoulder and pinned Chrom to the spot. He flushed, certain she would shoo him away, but she smiled and put her finger to her lips. Then she returned her finger to Robin’s face.

He should leave, now that he’d been seen - but instead he stayed where he was. He wanted to see what Robin looked like from the front... even if it meant getting another soap dish-induced concussion.

“Here,” Tharja said, and handed Robin a small handheld mirror. “What do you think?”

“Oh,” Robin said, and Chrom wished he could see the expression that went with that soft, surprised exclamation. “Do... I look alright?”

 _Yes_ , Chrom thought, _You look wonderful._ He blushed even further as he thought of actually saying that to her. He… liked Robin. A lot more than just friendship. Chrom _always_ sought her out on the battlefield, spent countless hours studying dusty old tomes and strategy manuals with her, and even, on a few occasions, put her to bed when she fell asleep over her books. He enjoyed spending time with her, and being able to take care of her.

“You look wonderful,” Tharja said, smiling adoringly up at Robin, and then her eyes moved past her, staring right at Chrom. “Isn’t that right, _Chrom_?”

“C-chrom?!” Robin spun, her wide eyes made even wider by the thick line around them that Tharja had artfully applied. She instantly moved to her bed and swept a matching cloak up in front of her, almost too fast for Chrom to catch more than a fleeting glimpse of fabric and mesh-covered skin. One hand pressed the cloak to her chest. “What are you doing?” she demanded, cheeks flushing bright.

In that instant, Chrom had two options. He could run away and never look Robin in the eye again, or he could step inside and try to salvage this. She had been pretty forgiving after the last incident… but she also had excellent aim, and he saw her hand slipping across her desk, reaching for a suitably-aerodynamic object.

“Robin,” he said, swallowing hard, and stepped into the tent. “I- I can explain…”

“You’d better start right now,” she hissed, her beautiful eyes narrowing. “I’ve half a mind to hex you.”

“W-wait!” he said, holding his hands up between them. “I was just walking past, and I saw you…”

“Again, Chrom?” she demanded, and her hand tightened on the tome on the desk behind her.

 _That’s going to hurt_ , Chrom thought, and reacted without thinking.

“Robin, wait!” He swept forward and caught her mesh-covered wrist, and they struggled with the book for a moment. He tore it from her hand, pulling her closer to him in the process. Robin froze in his grip and stared up at him.

He was close enough to smell her strange, exotic fragrance. Her chest expanded with her fast, uneven breathing. Those dark eyes, made even darker by the makeup, stared up at him, anger and embarrassment warring with something else. He didn’t want to see the anger win out, so he started talking.

“Robin… I like you,” he said. She gasped at his admission, and her mouth hung open slightly. “And you look… beautiful. You always do… but this outfit…” He could feel his cheeks burning up, and wondered if his blush rivaled hers. “It’s amazing.”

“Really?” she asked, and lowered the bundle of fabric a couple of inches from her neck. He tried to keep his eyes from wandering toward that bare skin, but it was difficult.

“Yes, really.” He nodded, trying to put how he really felt into his eyes. His heart was racing and he felt light-headed but looking at Robin, he’d never felt so alive.

Robin looked past him suddenly, and Chrom remembered Tharja had been in the tent with them. He peered over his shoulder, but the dark mage was gone, and the tent flap was closed tight.

They were alone in Robin’s tent.

Chrom narrowed his eyes in confusion, but then Robin spoke, and he focused back on her.

“Chrom… I‘m embarrassed,” Robin admitted, and looked down at his chest. She moved closer to him, though, and placed her hand over his heart, fingers rubbing at his shirt. The touch was enough to set his pulse thudding in his ears, and he relaxed his grip on her wrist.

“I’m sorry if my staring made you uncomfortable. I could go, if you wanted.” He motioned behind him.

Robin’s eyes darted back and forth across his face, and he tried to reflect his sincerity. What she saw must have pleased her, for she smiled, a radiant expression that was contagious.

“Don’t go.” The cloak fell between them, tumbling to his feet, and she gave a little gesture of permission down her own body.

He took a step back, still holding her hand - he couldn’t recall when he had taken it - and gazed at the welcome sight. Her small breasts looked perky beneath the silky cloth pressed tight against them. Her stomach was flat and so touchable beneath the mesh fabric.

“Robin,” he whispered, and then he was aware of his growing erection tenting his pants. He pulled away, and turned from her, shifting to make it not so obvious. His cheeks flushed, and then Robin’s soft hand turned his face back to hers.

“It’s okay, Chrom. You don’t have to hide it.” She came closer, and he was paralyzed by the look in her lined, deep eyes. Robin gave him a shy little smile, and twirled her white hair around a finger. “I guess you really do like this outfit…”

“I do,” he agreed, but he was suddenly enchanted by her mouth, as she bit her bottom lip. On an impulse, he slipped his hand into her hair. It was down and loose, cascading around his fingers like silk. Up close, the perfume surrounded him, seeping into his brain. It reminded him of a warm spring shower or a gorgeous sunset across the Plegian desert. Beneath it, he could smell Robin – ink and magic and that pleasant, familiar soap scent. She was always meticulous with hygiene.

Robin licked her lips. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tilted her head up, and that was all the invitation Chrom needed. He pressed down, forcing her mouth open, their lips brushing together. An excited gasp burst out between them as they kissed. Chrom wasn’t sure which one made the noise… and he didn’t much care.

Then Robin slid that hand down his shirt, creeping it downward past his stomach. When it lightly brushed against his erection Chrom moaned her name, his knees like jelly. He rested his face against her neck, panting, and she returned her hands to his torso. A soft chuckle resonated from her larynx, vibrating his cheek where it touched her throat.

On an impulse, he nibbled at her skin. Robin tilted her head back, exposing more of her neck to his mouth. The large metal necklace was in his way, and Chrom reached back to remove it. He fumbled with the clasp for an instant - it was difficult to unclasp by feel alone, and he didn’t want to move away from her soft skin. Robin batted his hands away and quickly unfastened it.

They both paused once she took it off - it was the first article of clothing either of them had removed, and it symbolized something to Chrom. Apparently it meant something to Robin as well. Robin stepped back and placed the wide necklace on top of a satchel in the corner of the room, then turned back to him hesitantly.

He stared at Robin as she returned to him, and then wrapped his arms around her. It felt so warm, her skin beneath the mesh, and his hands tightened at the edge of the heavy fabric at her hips. His hands twitched with the urge to slide down her rear, to cup her small ass.

“Chrom… I’ve wanted you for a long time,” she whispered into his chest. He could feel her heart beating frantically against his body as one of her hands slid around his back. Chrom tilted back so he could look at her, and she met his eyes nervously.

“Robin… can we...?” Chrom trailed off, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

“Yes,” she hissed instantly, and flexed her body against his. The heat emanating off her body from beneath the thin, see-through material felt wonderful beneath his hands, and she gasped into his mouth as he ran his fingers along the side of her body. “Chrom, please,” she breathed.

She didn’t need to ask again. He dropped his hands to her rear. It was warm and soft, and he cupped her cheeks and lifted. With a soft squeal, she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding on tight as he carried her the few steps to the bed.

Chrom leaned down and laid her on the bed, kneeling over her. The lantern on the table flickered down along them, giving Chrom plenty of light to view her with. Robin’s white hair was spread across the bed, tinted with gold from the lantern, her heavy eyes staring at him from beneath dark eyelashes. A sharp intake of breath rushed through Chrom. Gods, she was beautiful. She shifted, moving toward him, but he held her down with a soft hand at her stomach.

“Wait,” he whispered, “I’m not done admiring you.”

She blushed, raising a hand to her cheek, and adjusted her legs beneath him. One mesh-covered knee rose up between his legs, rubbing at the erection in his pants, and he shuddered and nearly dropped onto her.

“R-robin,” he moaned, and caught at the back of her neck, his fingers twining in her hair. He gently raised her head, and she met him for a kiss.

One of her hands slid to his side and gently tapped at the sword. “Might want to remove that,” she whispered, and then caught at his bottom lip, tugging it out gently.

“Mmm,” he agreed, and rose up on his knees again, hovering over her. It was difficult to undo the straps at his side, because Robin’s hand was stroking at his cock, shifting his pants across it, and he had a hard time staying upright. His fingers kept fumbling on the buckles, but he didn’t want her to stop. The cloak came off first with the shoulder guard, and he dumped them to the floor with a lack of care that Frederick would have probably found astounding.

Eventually, almost frantic with desire, he tugged the leather straps over his head and deposited the sword beside the bed. Then he swept back to Robin and pressed his groin down against hers, spreading her legs and pushing against her, through layers of fabric.

“Chrom!” she gasped.

He removed his gloves, tossing them to the side, and his fingers slid along her bare collarbones. Her chest rose and fell heavily beneath his touch. And then he slid his fingers beneath the fabric at her breasts, just to his first knuckle. She quivered beneath him, her hands bunching in the blankets. Her breast was soft and warm, and he closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of her skin, that exotic scent. When his fingers moved in past the second knuckle, he encountered her nipple. She cried out softly, tossing her head, and he ran his fingertips across the raised nub. Robin shuddered beneath his hand, putting a hand up to her mouth and stifling the gasped exclamations.

“Please, don’t,” he asked, and caught her hand. “I want to hear you.”

“But, the others…”

He leaned over her, his hand twitching across her nipple, and she groaned at the pleasure. “Let them hear.”

“Gods, Chrom,” she whispered, but didn’t cover up again. He teased incredibly sexy noises from her mouth for a few more moments, and then moved on.

He slid his hands down her torso, rubbing along her stomach. He ran his fingers along the golden band at her waist, and then stroked down the wide flat strap that ran from her belly button down to between her knees. She arched her back as he brushed across those sensitive areas, gasping his name. He set a hand firm against her thigh and felt the muscles bunching beneath him as he slipped his fingers beneath the material this time.

“Mmm, Robin,” he breathed, watching as she twitched beneath him. The thought that his touch could bring this woman to pleasure like this made him feel proud. “May I continue?”

“Yes,” she gasped, and he raised the material out of his way. She was wearing tiny smallclothes underneath, and he drew in a shaky breath at the sight. With trembling fingers, he reached out and caressed along the edge, where her thigh met her hip. The material disappeared beneath her, diving between her cheeks. He touched the center of her underwear, right at the top, and then ran one finger down the center. Robin clasped a hand around his forearm and breathed, “Don’t stop.”

Chrom couldn’t stand it any longer. His cock was so hard it hurt, and the sight of Robin worked up beneath him was nearly too much. “Robin, I want you,” he groaned, and then reached for the heavy fabric. If it was all one piece, he was going to rip it off of her - he couldn’t wait any longer. But the mesh was split at her waist, and he worked his fingers beneath her waistband and began sliding it all down.

As more of her skin was exposed from beneath the mesh, he tugged even harder. She raised her ass into the air, balancing on her feet and shoulders, and aided him in tugging the material down to her knees.

He paused and stared for a moment, looking at the soft tuft of white hair set above her intimate pink folds. He replaced his hand, a finger dipping inside, nearly delirious with the warmth and the _wetness_. Robin sat up and worked at his garment, undoing the buttons even as she reacted to his touch.

If he wasn’t so lost in her body, he would wonder how she figured out his clothing so quickly, but he didn’t much care in that moment. She helped him out of his top, running her fingers and then her mouth across his chest. She gently bit at his nipples, and he bucked toward her, his fingers tangled in her hair. He wanted to go slow, to take his time, but his body was demanding speed and the urge could not be denied. Robin seemed as turned on as he was, though – she growled with impatience as she tugged at his pants, struggling to detach them.

He assisted her, showing the hidden buttons at his hipbones, and then his cock sprang free. They both froze. He was kneeling over her legs, and she was sitting upright. Robin stared down at his erection, her cheeks red, and then reached out. She wrapped her hand around it. Sensation exploded in his body, hazing out everything but her touch for an instant.

When he came back from the intense feeling, he reached out and pulled her mouth to his. Where before he had been gentle in his exploration, now he was demanding. He couldn’t seem to stop the ache that set his thighs trembling.

“Yes, Chrom,” she moaned when they broke away from the kiss, breathing hard.

Thought returned when she said his name, and he needed to make sure she was open to this. Chrom caught her shoulders and lay her back down, then crawled on top of her. “Robin… Are you sure you want to do this now?”

She nodded, her hand still wrapped around his cock. “Yes, Chrom. Please, I want you… inside of me.”

Chrom didn’t know how she said it with a straight face, nor how she sounded so damn sexy saying it. He tugged the mesh material down to her ankles, and then set his knees between her thighs.

After a bit of fumbling, he managed to get his erection lined up, and slipped it into her entrance.

“Gods, Robin,” he whispered, as she cried out. The warmth and the tightness wrapped around his cock, and he pushed in a little further. Robin reached up and slid her hands around his neck, bringing him closer to her. He nuzzled his face into her neck and pressed his hips forward.

“Chrom, yes,” she groaned, and raised her hips to meet him on the next inward thrust.

Chrom set his mouth to hers, keeping his hip movements shallow. Together, they moved in rhythm, adopting a steady in and out. She felt so good around his erection, in his arms. That delicious scent surrounded him, drawing him further into her. The soft gasps and cries against his face and neck urged him onward and he gradually grew more confident in his movements.

He increased his tempo, surging down into her. The orgasm gathered from deep within his balls, and he felt that edge growing heavier and stronger.

“Robin, I-” he gasped, pausing his movements. Even in his near-frantic state, he was concerned about the possibility of pregnancy. He couldn’t get the words out, but she understood. They were connected in more ways than one, and the fact that she anticipated what he was asking made him love her even more.

“I’ve taken precautions. Go ahead, Chrom,” she urged him on, her hands on his ass, pulling him deeper.

He caught the rhythm again, trusting in Robin completely. The orgasm washed over him, and he groaned as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. He sagged his heavy body over her, thrusting once or twice more as the pulses of the best orgasm he’d ever had raced through him. Robin’s fingers ran in circles along his back, pressing soft kisses against his hair as he lay on her.

Eventually, he hauled himself up onto his elbows and looked down at her smiling face. “Robin,” he whispered, overcome at the tenderness in her gaze.

“Chrom,” she said in return, and he set a light kiss on her lips. 

With shaking hands, he drew out and shifted to her side, pulling her in beside him. They lay together in the light of the lantern, quiet and simply enjoying one another's touch and company.

Something that she’d said came back to him. He sat up and looked down on her with curiosity. His hand was splayed across her stomach, enjoying the touch of the mesh against his calloused fingers. “Robin… you said you’d taken precautions. Were you… expecting to do this with someone?”

She opened those dark eyes, pressed her hand to his cheek, and chuckled. “Yes, I was hoping to. With you, silly.”

“With me? What?”

A soft hand trailed down his bare chest. Amusement crinkled her eyes as they flicked up to him. “I was trying out this outfit… for you. After your reaction to walking in on me in the bath, and how embarrassed you were after I did the same… I had a suspicion you were attracted to me. I was going to wear it around camp for a while and see what would happen - and I wanted to be prepared, in case." She sighed. "You... surprised me today. I wasn’t expecting you to be watching before I’d even decided when I wanted to do it.”

He laughed. “You were going to seduce me,” he said.

A grin lit up her features, and she leaned into him. “It looks like I did.”

“Please do it again,” he teased, and with a delicate press of lips, she kissed him.

“I think it’s your turn next,” she said. “Maybe becoming a dancer like Olivia would suit your… voyeuristic desires.”

“Dancer?” he squawked, and she laughed.

“Mmm. Although, maybe you’re too clumsy for that. Out of everyone in camp, you’re the most likely to break things.”

“Are you calling me clumsy?" he demanded, affronted at the sting to his ego. "I’ll have you know I took a whole term in poise and dance.” Chrom realized as soon as the words left his mouth that she had trapped him into a decidedly unwelcome class change. Maybe she would forget about it... but that was highly unlikely. 

"I'll get you an outfit, and then you can prove your 'poise' to me," she said with a fierce smile. "I'd love to see that."

He sighed, and settled back in beside her. No, Robin was  _not_  going to forget about it anytime soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mmm that was a lot of fun! Thank you for reading!


End file.
